


(love)sick of you

by florallylly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallylly/pseuds/florallylly
Summary: best friends help each other, right?





	1. Jihyo

it wasn’t hard to realize that mina was truly, utterly fucked. and of course, it started because of the bane of her existence: jihyo.

 

jihyo had been so glaringly obvious. her lingering touch. her longing stares. her heartsick sighs. of course. of course jihyo was in love.

 

it didn’t take long for mina to figure it out. they were, after all, best friends. but the hurt in her stomach, like she’d just been punched, came as a surprise. like the idiot she was, mina ignored it, and made the decision to do everything in her power to make jihyo happy.

 

the first logical thing to do was to find out who was making jihyo so lovesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did delete this yesterday, because i was really unsure of if i was going to be able to post this, but thanks to a comment i received later last night, i've decided to repost (lol). updates may be sporadic, but i'll do my best to be quick! i'm not professional, or a great writer, but thank you to everyone who supports me.


	2. Jeongyeon

of course jihyo would be interested in jeongyeon. whenever jeongyeon was around, jihyo’s infectious laughter could be heard.

 

and what wasn’t to like? jeongyeon and jihyo had so much in common, and jeongyeon was unbelievably attractive. she had a great figure, and a caring personality. of course, jihyo would fall for her.

 

so when mina began to step out of the conversation whenever the three of them met up, or nudged jihyo a little closer to jeongyeon, she felt like she was doing the right thing. so why did she feel a pit forming in her stomach whenever she saw the two of them together?

 

and when mina left the room to give the two of them some privacy while they were all hanging out, she didn’t see the hurt and confusion in jihyo’s eyes.

 

but when mina came back, so as not to raise suspicion, she hesitated before opening the door. she could hear voices inside, and even though she knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, mina stayed quiet and put her ear closer to the door.

 

“i just don’t get why she’s acting like this.” jihyo sounded upset, and mina’s hand reached for the door handle, but she stopped, curious to hear who was making jihyo so upset.

 

“you should just confess. she just seems confused right now.” jihyo. didn’t like jeongyeon?

 

mina’s head reeled with the realization. of course! that’s why she felt so uncomfortable with leaving the two of them. she had felt that jeonyeon wasn’t right for jihyo.

 

it looked like she would have to continue looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated earlier! i've had a really bad stomach bug, so i've been mad sick for the last couple of days. i hope you enjoy! this chapter is kind of rushed and i lw hate it, but here you go. thanks for reading! if you want to talk to me i'm on tumblr under the same username (florallylly).


	3. Nayeon

after a long day at school, mina just wanted to sleep for a week, but when she got back to her and jihyo’s shared apartment, she heard a familiar, almost breathless giggle through the door. nayeon. of course!

 

nayeon and jihyo always sang duets together during karaoke. nayeon was funny and easygoing, someone who was well suited to jihyo.

 

mina turned away from the door, and sent a quick message to jihyo to let her know she wouldn’t be home that night. it looked like she would have to spend the night in the library.

 

mina’s head throbbed and her legs felt heavy, so when she got to her usual table at the library, she practically melted into the desk. it had been a long day, and not being able to rest in her bed, not being able to see jihyo all day, had made her ten times more tired.

 

she closed her eyes for just a second,but was quickly startled awake by a soft thud on the desk near her head. mina turned a little to her left, and found herself face to face with a steaming cup of coffee. looking up, mina was surprised to see jihyo, smiling the same bright smile she had probably been flashing at nayeon back in their apartment.

 

“i knew i would find you here.” jihyo sat down next to mina, and pushed the warm cup towards her.

 

“i thought you were busy with nayeon...” mina started, but she quickly shut up, realizing that she had just exposed her lie about needing to study for a test tomorrow.

 

“if you had just come inside, you would have known that nayeon was just asking for advice.” jihyo paused, her eyes full of mirth. “she wanted to know what to get her girlfriend for their first month together.”

 

mina sat up quickly, “girlfriend?”

 

“yes. now are you going to come back home or not?” jihyo held out her hand, but her smile seemed tired and subdued.

 

mina took it, but as she let jihyo drag her back to their apartment, she made a resolution to do whatever she could to make her kind room mate happy. jihyo seemed to lose her usual happiness when she mentioned nayeon’s girlfriend. mina knew she had to buckle down and find out who was making jihyo so sad and desperate for love.

 

obviously she had been going about this the wrong way. she would have to investigate more thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done!!!!!! sorry i hate myself it sucks thanks for reading kids  
> hopefully i get my shit together by the end of this! love you all
> 
> if you have something to say, please leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr! i'm under the same user name there (florallylly)


	4. Dahyun

mina had resolved to be a little more logical when she looked for jihyo’s crush, but when she got home from class to see dahyun curled up to jihyo on the coach, an ugly feeling bloomed in her chest.

 

“sorry. i didn’t think i was interrupting anything.”mina, shocked and confused, shut the door behind her, heading to sana’s apartment. it was weird, the sudden feeling that had hit mina so suddenly. it began in her chest, before sinking in her stomach like an uncomfortable weight.

 

why did she feel so jealous? it’s not like jihyo was her girlfriend.

 

“shit.” mina slowed down, moaning to herself. of course. the tightness in her chest, the jealousy she felt when she thought about jihyo with someone else. but more importantly the heat she felt when they were together, the way jihyo could instantly lift her mood. everything fell into place. it was a relief to finally know why she was feeling so bad, but mina’s heart sunk when she remembered what she was doing. she was trying to help jihyo get together with her crush, and seeing how close she was with dahyun, it looked like mina didn’t need to help that much.

 

and now that she really thought about it, dahyun and jihyo were very close. mina swallowed her disappointment, making her way to sana’s.

 

mina knocked twice before using the key under the doormat. sana really needed to find a new hiding place for her spare. she had stopped by the convenience store to buy a six-pack, and she was more than ready to get buzzed and forget her heartache. but when she entered, she was greeted by momo cuddling sana.

 

sana, unlike her usual bubbly self, looked like a wreck. it was obvious that she had been crying, and it looked like momo had come over to comfort her.

 

“mina?” sana called out, reaching out to her friend. mina rushed over, and joined her other two friends on the couch without a word.

 

———————

 

the next day, mina woke up to the smell of pancakes. looking to her right, she saw sana, still fast asleep on the couch. mina slowly and quietly got off the couch to join momo in the kitchen, padding softly across the wood floor.

 

“are you going to tell me what was going on last night?” mina spoke softly, trying to understand why her usually happy-go-lucky friend was so down. momo nodded, but when she opened her mouth to speak, sana interrupted.

 

“dahyunnie and i fought last night.” she pouted, sitting down at the dining table.

 

“you and dayun are dating?” mina asked, shocked. if dahyun and sana were dating, then jihyo…

 

“we just went on a couple dates, but i wanted us to be together officially, and she said i was rushing into things.” sana frowned, “maybe i should have just agreed with her.”

 

someone knocked at the door, drawing the three girls’ attention.

 

“sana! i’m sorry” dahyun called from outside the door. “i love you.”

 

mina smiled, following momo out, to let the other two girls have a little privacy. she headed towards her apartment, but walked slowly. how was she going to face jihyo now that she knew she loved her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating last week!!!! i was really busy, but i have two chapters ready to publish this week lol.  
> please come talk to me on tumblr!! i'm under the name florallylly


	5. Tzuyu

it had been two weeks since the dahyun debacle, and mina had resolved to ignore her feelings. it would be better for both her and jihyo. mina, despite the advice of wikihow, had decided to continue with her search for jihyo’s crush. if she saw jihyo with someone else, someone who could make her smile, then maybe mina would be able to get over her more quickly. so she continued with her search.

 

instead of leaping to conclusions like she had in her past (failed) attempts to find out who jihyo had a crush on, mina decided to take more time to investigate. she spent more time around jihyo, hoping her roommate would drop a few hints about who she liked, but jihyo remained uncrackable. and being near jihyo became a challenge for mina. it was almost like jihyo was teasing her, when she brushed hair out of her face or held her hand when they crossed the streets, or anytime she smiled directly at mina. mina knew it was normal for jihyo, but for her, everything had changed, and every touch felt like a burn and every look was scalding.

 

mina, waking up before her cursed morning class, shuffled out of her room, her eyes blurry with sleep. on her way to the kitchen, she heard a gentle laugh. jihyo. she turned towards her friend’s door, wondering why she was up so early. she leaned closer to listen, despite the slight twinge of guilt she felt in her gut.

 

_this isn’t right._

 

but she continued to listen, especially after it became evident that jihyo was talking to someone else.

 

“it’s cute though! i like to tease her when she mispronounces words.” mina leaned forward, eager to hear more.

 

“yeah, she’s fluent for the most part, but she had to learn a lot in the past couple of years.” jihyo liked someone who had moved to seoul in the past few years? mina tried to think of people they knew who weren’t fully fluent in korean.

 

sana, momo, _tzuyu_ …

 

mina stopped listening to jihyo’s conversation, rushing to her room to get dressed. she and tzuyu had class together that day, and she was ready to interrogate her underclassmen. after all, tzuyu made sense. she was tall, smart, beautiful. perfect for jihyo. plus, jihyo spoiled tzuyu, a sure sign of her admiration.

 

without a goodbye to jihyo, mina made her way to class, where she sat down next to tzuyu. who had gotten there early.

 

“what do you think about jihyo?”

 

“good morning to you, too.” tzuyu tilted her head, smiling gently, but her eyes seemed to be laughing.

 

“sorry. i’m just. what do you think about jihyo?” and maybe it wasn’t the most graceful way to address a sensitive topic, but something about the whole situation had mina acting irrationally. and the way tzuyu looked like she knew something she didn’t frustrated her to no end.

 

“do i like her? no, but you don’t need to worry. i think she likes japanese girls anyway.” tzuyu winked at mina, looking smug and satisfied with herself. but mina. mina was just confused. jihyo liked… _momo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol here's the second chapter. please please please come talk to me on tumblr at florallylly. im really lonely


	6. Momo

mina swallowed the hurt she felt crawling up her throat, and smiled at tzuyu. inside, however, she was at war. her two best friends, together? at last, she had found out who jihyo liked, and it was someone who she was close to and could easily set them up. but at the same time, the girl she liked had a crush on one of her best friends.

 

tzuyu smiled back at mina, completely oblivious to her friend’s dilemma. in fact, she promptly texted their friends, sans jihyo and mina, pleased with herself for pushing mina to realize that jihyo liked her. tzuyu spent the rest of the class humming to herself, overly pleased and smug, especially since the rest of their friends had been reluctant to be so blunt about the two girls.

 

mina, on the other hand, spent the rest of the lecture, nervously biting her fingernails and considering her options. she could keep quiet about it or she could set them up. and the thing was, no matter how she felt about jihyo, or how bad it would feel to see her two best friends together, mina was determined to do whatever it took to help them get together. of course, there was always one issue: whether or not momo liked jihyo too.

 

so after the lecture, and a short conversation with an oddly energetic tzuyu, mina made her way to momo’s apartment. she wasn’t certain what she was going to do exactly, but somehow, she was going to convince momo to go out with jihyo.

 

she knocked on the door twice, shuffling side to side awkwardly, and mina was surprised to hear an oddly familiar laugh from the other side of the door.

 

“baby, you get it!”

 

“no!”

 

“don’t be so lazy!”

 

“lazy? i don’t know what you’re talking about!” mina heard the teasing conversation through the door, a bit confused, but she stood her ground. the door opened, revealing someone mina had not expected to see.

 

“nayeon?” mina’s jaw dropped, and when momo showed up behind nayeon to snake her arms around the elder’s waist, mina suddenly felt woozy. honestly, all of them were touchy friends, but this was different. momo’s touch somehow seemed more comfortable, and the way nayeon smiled back at momo… there was surely something going on.

 

“hey mina!” momo greeted her, as if everything was as usual, like mina had not just found out this huge secret she had been keeping from her.

 

“hey mina? hey? mina?” mina stood in front of the door, unable to fully process the scene before her. momo, knowing the nature of her friend, pulled mina in, and onto the couch. when mina finally came to her senses a couple seconds later, she felt white hot rage in the pit of her stomach. not only had momo not told her about this new development, but jihyo… obviously mina couldn’t force momo to love jihyo, but it was disappointing nonetheless to know that her best friend had no chance at all.

 

“were you ever gonna tell me about this?” mina gestured wildly at the two girls, much to the amusement of momo.

 

“we thought you knew!” momo giggled, “nayeon went to your place to brag about scoring a date with me directly after our first! and she went again to ask jihyo about our first month anniversary.”

 

“i didn’t know her girlfriend was,” mina sputtered, “you!”

 

“you were probably distracted.” nayeon laughed again, winking at her girlfriend.

 

“i guess i was a little preoccupied with jihyo-“

 

“exactly! distracted by jihyo, but when are you not.” nayeon interrupted, and momo slapped her girlfriend playfully, but still chuckled at the implication. mina, however, was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 

“oh no. how am i going to tell jihyo that she has no chance with momo?”

 

“momo?” nayeon was shocked. how could mina be so oblivious when jihyo was so glaringly obvious about her feelings?

 

“yes! tzuyu told me that jihyo liked a girl who moved here recently from japan! and since jihyo knows that sana has a girlfriend, she must like momo!” mina paced, wringing her hands.

 

“mina. jihyo knows nayeon and i are dating.”

 

“oh no! and yet she still developed feelings and now she’s probably-“

 

“mina. sorry, but did you say that tzuyu told you that jihyo liked a girl who recently moved from japan?” mina nodded.

 

“and you are from japan, correct?” mina nodded again, responding to momo’s second question.

 

“and you moved here recently, right?” she nodded again, slower this time, and suddenly the pieces began to slide into place.

 

_jihyo likes me?_

 

“whatever you’re trying to imply here, you’re wrong.” mina exclaimed. there was no way jihyo would like someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was my bday yesterday (2/10) so sorry for the slightly late update. i'm a little bit disappointed, but this was p rushed so sorry! please continue to yell at me on tumblr (florallylly)


	7. Mina

“listen.” mina, sure of her conclusion, and certain of jihyo’s inevitable heartbreak, sat her roommate and best friend down after dinner. “i know you like someone. and i know who she is.”

 

“really?” jihyo cut in, looking shocked and embarrassed. mina’s heart clenched, but she bit her lip and kept on.

 

“yes. and i need you to know that she will never love you back.” mina paused, seeing the distraught expression on jihyo’s face. “well, i mean. she might love you back, but sooner or later, she’s going to hurt you. and you… you deserve better!”

 

“wait.” jihyo cut in, her eyebrows furrowed. “do you really know who i like?”

 

“yes. well, no. well, no girl is good enough for you!” mina stuttered, obviously flustered.

 

“but you don’t know the girl i like. she’s beautiful, to the point where she’s almost ethereal. and the first time i met her, i almost forgot to breathe. she’s kind, and she always remembers to take care of me. even when i’m too busy to remember myself, she remembers me. she’s smart, and capable, and wonderful, and just. perfect. and i’m actually pretty sure she likes me back.” jihyo stood up, and walked closer to mina.

 

“well, you might just see her that way! you know you can perceive people differently then they really are. and if she’s so close to you, why have i never met her?” mina argued back.

 

“mina.” jihyo smiled, bright as always, but somehow mischievous, and mina drew her gaze down to avoid looking at her.

 

“mina.” jihyo knelt down to be in mina’s line of vision, smiling gently. “she’s you.”

 

and suddenly the world fell apart at the seams, everything mina had thought, everything she had felt was different. and jihyo loved her back. jihyo wanted her back. and jihyo kissed her back. and it was perfect and it was right and it was everything she had imagined.

 

mina pulled away, her heart full and light. it looked like her search was over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))) that's right kidz. i'm back after a month,,,, sorry y'all i really have no excuse but it was wild for me. i was out of the country, and then i had my SAT but it's really my fault for not updating. i had so little motivation, but i'm back!!! so thank you to everyone who reads my fics. pls hmu on tumblr i'm under florallylly. i love you all!! and sorry for bad quality writing!!


End file.
